Mike Mavinsky: Ninth Grade Wolf Girl
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Norrsville High gets two new students, a super tomboy named Mike and a shy, quiet girl named Stephanie. However, Randy discovers that one of the new students is in a secret alliance with the Sorcerer to destroy the world and release him from his prison. It's up to Randy as the Ninja to put a stop to the girl and bust her before she wreaks havoc on the town and school.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: *sarcastic* What? Another Mike, Lu & Og crossover made by moi? That's shocking! O_O *end of sarcasm* Actually, the surprising thing is that this one came to me on my own, cartoonnetwork90sfan had nothing to do with this one. I don't even know if she watches or heard of Randy Cunningham: Ninth Grade Ninja. This came on when i was making another chapter of the Mike, Lu & Og/Recess Crossover for her in time so I could watch a recorded episode I had of Randy Cunningham. So, thus this story was born. I hope everyone is written in character okay, I've wanted to make a Randy Cunningham fan fiction for a long time, but never got around to it. I first hated the idea of this show, but it actually grew on me once I was forced to watch an episode after there was nothing else on TV and it really sparked to me. Honestly guys, I think this show is okay. The story is actually interesting, the villains have some decent depth to them at times, and the plots are nothing short of creative. Enough of my blabbering, I own no one but OC's, everyone else belongs to their respective owners. Read & Review if you ever get around and find this story in the fan fiction search engine! **

* * *

Norrisville High was never the most normal school in the world, but it was pretty decent. There were monster attacks now and then, but the students learned and rested easy since they had a ninja to protect their school and their well-being when not being troubled with more social troubles than a monster attack. For 800 years, the school and town had been protected by the legendary ninja. However, the innocent bystanders don't know that every four years, a new ninja is selected. Average grade student, freshman Randy Cunningham is that ninja and it is up to him to protect his school from the forces of evil. With Randy Cunninham being the ninja, there is no such thing as an ordinary day.

Randy sat in his seat, staring out the window. He looked a bit bored. Even though it was exhausting to be a high school student and ninja around school, it was the only time he got excitement in his life. Before he was the chosen one, he was just a regular old kid with his best friend Howard who was also a fan of the ninja. Though, being friends with Howard had a lot of advantages, they loved going to each other's houses after school to play video games. Mostly at Randy's house because his parents were rarely home. At least also in that case, Randy never had to come up with an excuse for being out after curfew most of the time since he couldn't tell anyone his secret. The only way Howard was excluded from that rule was because he found out on his own.

Howard saw himself as the Ninja's sidekick, no matter how many times Randy had told Howard that the ninja doesn't need a sidekick. Though, Randy allowed him to become one anyway and they could still keep their friendship and spend time together, though many of the students would question how Howard always would be with the Ninja while they would just be in the sidelines.

"Pay attention Mr. Cunningham!" Mr. Bannister snapped at the purple-haired teen, sharply. "We're going to have a couple of new students joining us and I want you to show them around."

Randy blinked a couple of times. "Why me, sir?"

Mr. Bannister slammed his hands on his desk, looking the 15-year-old dead in the eye. "Because I said so..." he growled, then went back to his desk.

Randy's face paled a bit and he gulped.

"Haha, Cunningham has to show the new kids around!" Howard teased his best friend.

"Weinerman, for that, you're doing it too!" Mr. Bannister snapped.

"Aw, geez..." Howard looked down, feeling the pain of being scolded for that smart remark.

Randy smirked. At least he wouldn't do this alone and they would be spending some time together. The bell rang and everyone got up and headed to their next class. "So, Mr. Bannister, about these new kids...?"

"They're both girls," Bannister told the boys before they left. "They're the same ages of you two, so you might be having classes together."

"Geez, more girls!?" Howard scoffed. "Why can't these new students even be guys?"

"Come on, Howard, it won't be that bad having a couple of girls over." Randy told him as they walked down the hall together.

"I guess... But I doubt they play video games!"

"Did you say you guys are helping new girls around the school?" Heidi, Howard's older sister, asked, sounding offended.

"Uhh... Yeah, problem?" Howard asked her.

Heidi scoffed. "You're probably gonna scare them away, if anyone should help girls around, it should be another girl, like me! You and Sandy aren't as friendly as I am!"

"Randy." the purple-haired teen corrected. He really hated that she always got his name wrong, but he had known her his whole life.

"Whatever," Heidi snorted. "Just don't mess this up!"

"When have I ever messed anything up?" Howard asked, laughing, then got serious. "Don't answer that!"

Heidi rolled her eyes and walked off.

"Alright, a couple of new students, no sweat, we can show 'em around... I'll take one, you take the other." Randy suggested.

"Dibs on the hot one!" Howard grinned, rubbing his hands together.

Suddenly Randy's backpack glowed. Randy reached into his bag and took out his ninja book. "This seems important."

"Can't it wait? I'm not covering up for you if you're late for science."

"Just say I'm in the bathroom and accidentally ate the cafeteria's prune pudding."

"TMI, Cunningham..." Howard walked off.

* * *

Randy looked around to make sure he was alone and ducked into the Janitor's closet while the other students passed down the hall. Randy flipped open the secret ninja book. His eyes lolled back into his head and his head fell like a stone into the book.

Randy's true form was falling into the book. He fell right on the ground with a lot of serene Asian surroundings such as bonsai trees, kimonos, and paper fish were around. This was a typical thing with him, nothing too strange here for a boy like Randy Cunningham. Randy grunted, rubbing his head and stood up, dusting himself as glowing writing came across the plain page he was in.

"'_Appearances aren't everything, everything is not what it seems_'..." **(A/N: Lame Nomicon message, I know, but I tried)** Randy read aloud. "Okay, what does that mean?" he shrugged unsure of the message.

An image of the dreaded sorcerer came out. He was wickedly laughing and carrying a tiny figure who looked about the same age as Randy. The figure was only a silhouette with glowing green eyes like many Stank'd victims had in the school. Randy's eyes squinted at the figure and the figure was shown to be going to a schoolhouse.

"One of the new students is a spawn of the Sorcerer!" Randy gasped, grabbing his head, nervously. "But... Which one?"

Randy looked at the Nomicon message and took it very seriously. One of the new students would probably be the one, but who would the new enemy be? The school bell rang outside the Nomican, waking Randy up. He woke up and looked around, then left the closet and quickly dashed to class.

"I don't know who the new enemy is, but whoever it is, I have to stop them before they endanger the school once they're enrolled!" Randy said to himself as he rushed to class before he would get in serious trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm aware Howard is aware of the Stanking, but I don't know if he knows anything about the Sorcerer so that's why he's filling the audience question voids at the beginning of this chapter. I only own my OC, everyone else belongs to their respective owners. Happy Two Year Birthday, Randy Cunningham! (Just found out the first episode came out two days ago back in 2012) **

* * *

Howard and Randy met after school. Howard had his eyes glued to the television screen while his thumbs were mashing video game control buttons. He looked really dazed, but he was actually well aware of his surroundings.

"So, lemme get this straight, you think cuz the Nomicon sent you a message, that one of the new girls might be working with the forces of evil?" Howard asked once Randy told him what happened while they were in school.

"Yeah," Randy answered, doing the same thing. "I'm pretty sure, it showed one of the new girls coming into the school and the Sorcerer had sent her!"

"The Sorcerer? I never met that dude, but he sounds not to be messed with."

"Trust me, he is not... Fortunately the First Ninja locked him in a prison under the school 800 years ago."

"Wait, what?" Howard looked at him. "Is that how everyone in school gets Stank'd so easily?"

"Well, yeah," Randy shrugged. "He might be rotting underground the school hallways, but he's still able to send his powers. If there's enough chaos down there and I can't stop them, he'd be able to escape."

"Wow, our school's pretty hardcore... Why can't the teachers be zombies or something?"

"You really don't get this good guy Ninja thing, do you, Howard?"

"I'm just sayin'! School would be a lot more exciting, especially for me when you run off all the time saving the student body's butt."

"Yeah, and you almost exposed me as the Ninja on your sister's school video blog!"

Howard froze and shook a little. "I said I was sorry, Cunningham! I was just put on the spot, be thankful that your secret is safe with me."

"Yeah, I guess." Randy shrugged.

"And we gotta show those new girls around... I hope one of 'em's hot... I got dibs on the hot one! You can have her new best friend, girls always say their best friends are attractive."

"None like Theresa Fowler..." Randy looked distant.

"What?" Howard looked at him.

Randy stuttered nervously suddenly. "Uh-uh... I said... Uhh... 'There are flowers...Over there...'." He randomly pointed outside the window behind the couch they were sitting on the floor from.

Howard glared at him, rolled his eyes, then focused back on the video game. "I win this round, you do my homework, you win this round...You'll do both our homework..."

"How about, I win this round and I promise not to go Ninja on your butt." Randy said, before starting the next game.

Howard puffed some air with a sinister smirk. "Can the Ninja beat me in video games?"

Randy did some special button moves to beat Howard in the fighting game they were playing. He had bodyslammed, kicked down, and cracked Howard's character's neck. Randy had won the round. Howard was shocked at what he saw and looked agape, then glared back to see Randy had a smug smirk on his face.

"Shut it..." Howard muttered.

Randy laughed a bit as Howard got up and turned off the game.

* * *

The next day at school, Howard and Randy went to class. They sat in their desks and soon some other students made it. Randy glanced back at Theresa a little shyly. She looked out the window, seeming to stare off into space. Howard came up slowly in front of Randy to block his view.

"Hey!" Randy slid back.

"You keep starin' at Resa."

"Oh, shut up... She's just a stupid twirl team girl..."

"Whatever you gotta tell yourself, Cunningham."

The bell rang and Mr. Bannister came to the class with his hands behind his back and his classroom door open. "I hope you all remembered we have two new transfer students. Everyone, meet Michelene and Stephanie."

The first girl came out. She had short ginger hair with a red hood-less jacket, a plain white shirt underneath with a necklace wrapped around her neck that had a fang attached to the bottom of it. She wore blue jeans and red and white sneakers. If one didn't know better, she could have been easily mistaken for a boy.

Doug raised his hand.

Mr. Bannister sighed. "Yes, Doug?"

"I have a question for that new student," Doug told him, then looked at the ginger. "Are you a boy or a girl?"

The new student darted her eyes at him. "I'm a girl, genius..."

"You look like a boy..."

"And you sound like a whiny granny, but with those glasses, I guess you are one!"

Everyone laughed at Doug for that remark.

"SILENCE!" Mr. Bannister commanded. "Michelene, go sit down now."

"Alright, alright, the name is MIKE!" the ginger went to sit down in front of Randy.

"Our other new student, is Stephanie. Everyone welcome Stephanie." Mr. Bannister let in the other new girl.

A young girl came in, she seemed a bit younger than the other students, but was indeed fifteen. She had short raven hair, but not as short as Michelene, Mike's. She had garland green clothes that had frills and wore darker green pants with lighter green sandals. She looked very innocent and naïve. "H-Hello everyone... It's nice to meet you all..." her voice was gentle like the wind.

'Well, she's out to be working for the Sorcerer...' Randy thought to himself, having an amused smirk. He then glanced back at the new girl, Mike. She seemed easily provoked, she had that fang necklace, and she seemed more prone to anger than Stephanie would. 'I better keep an eye on her...'

"Randy and Howard, I want you two to show the new girls around the school after this class," Mr. Bannister demanded, not asking their permission. "You'll do this up until lunch."

Howard and Randy sighed. "Yes, Mr. Bannister..."

"Right, so let's begin..." Mr. Bannister turned his back to the class and started writing on his board.

"So, Mike, I can call ya, Mike, right?" Randy got the ginger girl's attention, making her face him. "Where'd you come from?"

"I don't like to talk about it." Mike answered, simply.

"I see... How would you like to come over after school and maybe play some Grave Puncher?"

"I-I'd love to, really, but I have to ask my brother if it's okay."

"Your brother, huh? What's the matter, Mike? Don't you have parents?"

Mike's eyes furrowed at him at that question. "My parents are a touchy subject, back off!"

"Okay, okay, sorry," Randy kept his casual, suspecting smile on the ginger girl. "You don't seem to really dress like a teenage girl, do you?"

"Excuse me? I dressed like this because this is how I like to dress. I had a makeover when I turned thirteen."

"I see, I see..." Randy leaned back in his chair, pressed his fingers together.

Mike shook her head, rolling her eyes and turning back to keep her eyes forward and focused on the lesson.

'_Oh, yeah, she's definitely working for the Sorcerer._' Randy thought to himself.

* * *

After class, Randy and Howard began showing the new girls around like they were told to. Mike and Stephanie listened closely and paid attention to everything the boys told them. Such as the school's history, be careful with sadness, anger, humilation and embarrassment because the Sorcerer is underneath the school and sending trouble on everyday lesson plans. But they didn't have to worry too much because the school was protected by the Ninja.

"So, does anyone know who this ninja person is?" Stephanie asked, curiously.

"Oh, no, only the Ninja knows who he is himself," Howard answered. "And his awesome, talented, much cooler than him sidekick!"

"The Ninja doesn't have a real sidekick," Randy rolled his eyes at Howard. "But, on occasion, a lucky student gets to help him on his missions..."

"He sounds kinda over rated..." Mike admitted her thoughts and opinions.

"Over rated!?" Randy stopped in his tracks. "Need I remind you that the Ninja has been protecting his school from the forces of evil, crime and villainy for over 800 years and without him, Norrisville might have suffered from non-stop chaos!? The Sorcerer eats chaos for breakfast!"

"Sor-ry..." Mike glared at him, rolling her eyes. "I just think it seems over rated... It's my opinion, I respect yours, so respect mine."

Randy huffed, crossing his arms.

* * *

The bell rang and all the students reported to the cafeteria. Stephanie was in the lunch line with Randy and Howard while Mike sat alone with her lunchbox.

"Look at that, Howard, she's eating lunch alone and eating lunch from home." Randy observed, looking with Howard.

The red-headed boy looked back at him. "Cunningham, lots of new kids sit alone and eat lunch from home on their first day."

"I'm pretty sure Mike works for..." Randy glanced to make sure Stephanie wasn't listening, but she seemed to had been distracted by some of the other students. "The Sorcerer..."

Howard glared at him, then looked at Mike. "She does seem a little angst towards you and the Ninja now that you mention it..."

"Yeah, and just look at her! She also has that fang necklace and she seems really angry a lot..."

"True... I bet she's the double agent, Stephanie looks like she wouldn't hurt a fly."

Both boys looked to see how nice and appreciative Stephanie seemed.

"YEAH!" Bash Johnson stood in front of the new girl, laughing. "Get out of my way, new freshman girl!"

"Oh, you may stand in front of me, that's perfectly fine with me." Stephanie said coolly.

"Yeah, darn right I-" Bash looked back down at her. "Y-You're allowing me to cut you in line?"

"I am the new girl, you should be able to go ahead of me, oh kind and helpful Junior student..."

"W-Well, okay. That's what I'm talkin' about!"

Bucky came and stood in front of Stephanie to cut her.

"**HEY! GET OUT OF THE NEW KID'S WAY!**" Bash grabbed him and threw him across the cafeteria, sending him to be flying.

"It's definitely not her." Randy said, while Howard nodded. "I invited Mike to play Grave Puncher with us after school... Maybe we can study her that way."

"She's a girl, Cunningham, working for the bad guy or not, she's not gonna wanna play video games." Howard argued.

"Just cuz she's a girl doesn't mean she wouldn't play video games."

"Name one girl who plays video games."

"Debbie Kang."

Howard blinked. "Oh, alright, she can come."

Randy laughed, then went up in the lunch line further as the line started moving.

* * *

**A/N: Yay, some students are established in this chapter!**

**Bash Johnson- A bully 11th grader who often bullies those younger than him, kinda like a real non-AP student Junior... He's a real jerk, I hate him, not to mention his step-father's McFist (no matter how hilarious that villain seems)**

**Debbie Kang- I have only seen her in one of the Halloween episodes where she gets Randy and Howard to ride a scary ride with them, kinda like a Haunted House Roller Coaster type deal. She also mentions Mexican Death Bears, I can't really remember if she said she would just like one or if they're just her favorite animals and she obsesses over them like when I was younger and loved Panda Bears. I even had a Panda Bear shirt I loved wearing.**

**Bucky- Poor Bucky, he's picked on all the time and in horrible situations. He's best known for playing the triangle in the school marching band, even though a lot of the students throw food at them whenever they preform during a sports game. He's also Bash's punching bag. **

**Okay, that's enough unnecessary trivia, read & review! **


	3. Chapter 3

Randy and Howard collected their mystery meatloaf on their trays and came to see Mike as she ate. She had a photograph out, sighing sadly and she put it back in her jacket pocket as she ate.

"Hey, you're by yourself, huh?" Randy asked.

Mike didn't look at him, but just kept eating. "I like to eat alone."

"Sounds fine by me, come on, Cunningham!" Howard tried to ditch her.

Randy grabbed his collar and pulled him back. "I thought I could ask you a few questions. Mike, do you know anything about the Sorcerer?"

"Yeah." Mike admitted.

"I knew it!" Randy beamed.

"You told me he's been underground the school for 800 years and the Ninja keeps him down there and keeps the world safe from his chaotic powers." Mike continued her answer explanation.

"Oh, yeah, right," Randy shrugged as Howard didn't say anything, but ate. He then looked over his shoulder and saw Stephanie with Morgan, Theresa, Debbie, and Flute Girl. "Well, _she_ seems to be adjusting okay..."

"Okay, what do you want from me?" Mike slammed her sandwich down and put her hands on her hips, glaring at the boys. "I wanna be alone, okay? I've had a stressful few days lately!"

"No need to get mad, Mike..." Randy tried to settle her.

Mike snorted and looked away, eating her sandwich. She took a nasty big bite and some juice squeezed out, splattering on the table. Mike caught some on her fingertips and she licked it off as she continued to wolf down her meal.

"Uhh... What kind of sandwich is that?" Howard asked, noticing the crimson liquid.

"Meat," Mike swallowed and licked her lips. "I'm a meatarian."

"A what now?" Randy raised an eyebrow.

"Meatarian, I eat only meat and no vegetables." Mike explained.

"Wait, you can actually be one of those? That's so Bruce!" Howard sounded wild and excited. "I'm gonna tell my mom to not give me broccoli ever again, I'm a meatarian from now on!" he laughed, then whispered to his sister, passing by. "Heidi, can I use your phone and text Mom that I'm a meatarian now?"

Heidi scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Howard, there's no such thing!" she then looked at Mike. "Girl, I don't know who you are, but you have to eat vegetables, you're being a bad influence on my brother!"

"Whatever..." Mike rolled her eyes and wiped her mouth.

* * *

Something fell out of Mike's jacket pocket. Bash came by and it fell onto his foot. It was a secret photograph. Bash picked it up to see a photograph of a young woman with black hair dressed in lavender and a man next to her with ginger hair matching Mike and wearing rust red clothes like her too.

"Hey, what's this?" Bash taunted. "Your Mommy and Daddy...?"

"Hey, put that down!" Mike demanded.

Bash laughed as he kept it out of her reach. "Aww, the little new girl in school keeps a picture of her Mommy and Daddy!"

Randy stood up, not amused with the bullying. "Knock it off, Bash."

"Uh-oh, Bath is fighthing with the other new girl!" Flute Girl gasped, spitting as she talked, due to her braces.

"What," Morgan started, putting her hand under her cheek, not impressed or interested. "Ever..."

"Oh, that's not good... Violence is very wrong..." Stephanie said, shallowly.

"Give it back before I give you a bad bash, Johnson!" Mike retorted with the eleventh grader, playing with his name.

"Hey, stop making clever remarks!" Bash yelled at her. "What're ya gonna do 'bout it? I don't care if you're a girl or not, you look like a boy, so I'm gonna pound you one!"

"Big mistake..." Mike hissed with her eyes turning glowing red.

Randy noticed this. "Uh-oh, even if Bash deserves this, I can't let him get beaten." he said to himself, then dashed away.

* * *

Out from a pillar there came the Ninja as Mike slowly turned into a wolf and started to lift Bash up higher than his height and threw him against the cafeteria lunch line. Everyone was really shocked at the impact.

"That must be one nasty stank the Sorcerer put on Mike," the Ninja said to himself, then leaped into the air and slammed down on the table. "Hey, wolf girl!"

Mike turned to him, growling.

"Come have a taste of Ninja!" the hero of the school challenged.

Mike growled and charged for him like a charging wolf.

"Whoa!" the Ninja started to run from her and ran up the walls which caused Mike to crash against the wall and break Principal Slimovitz's car.

"WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING TO ME!?" Slimovitz cried, then broke down crying in the school parking lot.

Mike growled and turned to the Ninja. She snorted aggressively and rushed to charge against him. The Ninja used his scarf as a grappling hook onto an overhead light in the cafeteria and had it pull down and the light came crashing down on Mike's head. Parts of the ceiling and roof fell down on Mike too. Stevens played his trombone in a sad way comically like he usually did. Everyone looked surprised and the Ninja looked around anxiously. The Ninja remembered that the items that the evil force held most dear had to be destroyed in order to get them back to normal.

"Sorry, Mike, I hate to do this, but it's part of the job..." the Ninja sighed and ripped apart the photograph of who he assumed to be Mike's parents. The Ninja left in a smoke bomb instantly.

"Does anyone know if she's okay?" Julian, the Goth boy wondered.

"Someone should check on her..." Theresa suggested.

Debbie looked around and kicked Bucky over.

Bucky wailed and grunted in pain as he landed. He then crawled forward and removed some of the roof and debris to see Mike was knocked out. "Jeepers, she's bleeding!" he hid behind Debbie, shivering.

"Oh, my, someone should take her to the nurse." Stephanie suggested.

The students nodded. Bucky took Mike and dragged her out of the cafeteria as she was in human form. "Poor girl, on her first day in a new school too..."

Randy came back and stood with Howard. "What happened? What'd I miss?"

Howard looked at him, looking agape. "I don't know about you, but I think the Ninja just killed that girl."

"Killed?" Randy's eyes widened.

"Bucky took her to the nurse, that was really extreme, especially for you, Cunningham."

"I think I should visit her and say I'm sorry."

The other students parted and went about their business.

"I just hadn't seen Stank used so badly." Randy said, walking with Howard out of the cafeteria with the others.

Stephanie stayed behind. She had an innocent smile which turned into a malicious grin and her eyes flashed green.

* * *

Mike's eye slowly opened. She looked around herself and saw she was in a bed. She had a cast on her arm and an eye patch over her left eye. "W-What happened?"

Randy and Howard came over.

"You two!" Mike snapped.

"Hey, you were messed up pretty bad, happens a lot around here with teens' mood swings," Randy said, casually. "Don't worry, the Ninja saved you. Plus, here..." he handed the photograph, now taped up for her.

Mike's eye widened and she snatched the photograph with her good arm. "Don't touch this! Don't EVER touch this!" she growled.

Randy's eyes widened. "S-Sorry... Are those your parents?"

"I don't wanna talk about them right now." Mike put the photograph in her shirt for safekeeping.

"Drama Queen..." Howard teased to Randy, rolling his eyes.

Randy nudged him aggressively, then looked at Mike gently. "The nurse said you should rest up at home. I'm sorry the Ninja had to attack you like that."

"How would you know what the Ninja did?" Mike looked at him. "You weren't there!"

Randy and Howard's eyes widened. A normal Stank victim would have not remembered any attacking or damage they were causing.

"Uhh... I think you should rest, okay, Mike? You can still come over after school for Grave Puncher if you want." Randy walked away with Howard, waving out of the nurse's office.

Mike looked at them, then hummed as she lay back down in the bed.

* * *

"That was close!" Randy sounded relieved. "I thought she was gonna find out my secret."

"If she wasn't Stank'd, then how did she turn into a wolf?" Howard asked.

"I don't know, Howard, maybe that's why the Sorcerer got her to work for him, she already has scary powers to defend herself, so it'll be harder to take them down and save Norrisville!"

"I don't know this dude, but he's sick!"

"Tell me about it, Howard."


	4. Chapter 4

Mike still came with Randy and Howard to the Cunningham house. She was still able to play the video game, though. The boys were surprised and impressed with her hand-to-hand combat on the controllers.

Mike laughed a bit as they played and she punched the most graves. "What did you say this game was again?"

"Grave Puncher, it's a classic." Howard told her with a smile.

"Cool..." Mike took mental note of that.

Randy smiled gently at her and looked at the clock. "Whoa, almost dinner time."

Howard grunted. "Guess I better get home..."

"Yeah, see ya later, Howard." Randy waved at him.

"Bye, Cunningham, bye, weird new girl." Howard waved and went off home.

"Huh?" Mike's eyes widened and she looked at the clock. "Uhh... I have to go." she stood up and quickly dashed to the door.

"Whoa, wait!" Randy called. "Shouldn't we call your parents or something?"

"No, I need to go!" Mike rushed out and ran as fast as she could.

Randy raised an eyebrow. All these suspicions. Mike _had _to be the one working for the Sorcerer. He then looked at his clock. "Oh, look at that, it's Ninja o'clock..." he said to the camera with a sly grin, then looked annoyed. "Man, Howard's right, that IS dumb..." he then dashed behind a tree, turned into the Ninja and dashed after Mike.

* * *

The red clad girl raced through the forest as fast as she could. The sun was going down and she had to beat it. Mike saw that she was slowly changing as she tried to escape. Her fingernails became claws, her ears became pointed, and her normal teeth were turning into fangs. Mike didn't have to be Stank'd from the Sorcerer to cause too much damage, she was a special kind of wolf. The Ninja dashed in front of her as she was in the middle of the forest of Norrisville, just outside the park.

"**BEAT IT**!" Mike barked at the Ninja.

"I don't' think so, Wolf Girl," the Ninja taunted, then took out his staff. "I know you're working for the Sorcerer, Mike Mavinsky!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb, I just saw you with...with... My Ninja vision and saw you change!"

The sun was down and the moon was slowly rising in the background. The two were face to face. The Ninja started charging for Mike and jumped on her back to ride her like a mechanical bull. The Ninja called out as Mike hopped around trying to force him off her back. Mike eventually bucked the Ninja off and made him splat against a rock wall and slide down slowly.

"Let me talk!" Mike demanded.

"You've talked enough, Wolf Girl!" the Ninja refused to listen and started to use his signature attacks on her.

Mike grunted in pain as she was being defeated. She may had been unstoppable before, but the Ninja was too much for her. The Ninja trapped her in a net and held his staff against her throat.

"You tell your boss the Sorcerer that you're no longer welcome here." the Ninja sneered.

"No, no, you got me all wrong, Randy."

"Yeah? Well, I oughta-" the Ninja paused. "Did you just call me 'Randy'?"

"Yeah, that's your name, isn't it?"

The Ninja looked around and pulled her into a seemingly abandoned cave. There was nothing in there but wood, a little water, and some skeletal bones. The Ninja still had Mike tied down and demanded to know what she knew. Some sunlight caught onto Mike and she turned back into her normal form, only now she was bruised and a little bloodied up because of The Ninja's beatings. Randy had his mask off, but still had on all his costume, something he had never done before.

* * *

"So, how did you know I was the Ninja?" Randy asked, calming down after what they both endured.

"It's not that hard to figure out," Mike explained. "You're never in the same place the Ninja is, you both have the same eye color, the same voice, the same height and weight..."

"Good point, if Howard could figure out, how hard could it had been? So, umm... This wolf thing?"

Mike sighed. "It's a long story..."

"I got time."

Mike shut her eyes as she went in deep thought and remembered what she was told to explain her whole story to Randy. "_Once upon a time... There was a brave, young, handsome, intelligent man named John Mavinsky. He was so smart that his village made him able to become the next leader until someone smarter than him would come along. John had many riches, but inside he was lonely, he lived with his parents in a village, but he went to school. One day, a beautiful young girl entered his life, by the name of Miranda._

_"Miranda was not like many other girls, mostly because she was a new student and no one knew what to expect from her. She was very beautiful and interested in animal culture, so some suspected she was just an animal lover or wanted to become a veterinarian. However, she held a secret that could endanger her and her family's lives. Miranda's secret is a precious gem in the family that could endanger anyone who knew too much._

_"John found himself infatuated with Miranda and wanted to spend as much time with her as he could. He often let her come to his place and they would really hit off. John had intelligence in the fields of math and science while Miranda knew a lot about nature and animals. They were a perfect match and they grew up together after Miranda was enrolled in John's school._

_"The two were inseperable, however, Miranda felt John should know the truth once they were old enough to get married and have children," Mike handed Randy a picture of the couple she was mentioning, who he had presumed to be her parents. "Miranda was unlike many girls because she and her mother were actually wolf people. Miranda's mother was abandoned in the wilderness, no one knowing how she got there and was raised by wolves. They taught her everything somehow and Miranda's mother met an actual werewolf who gave her Miranda as a child._

_"It is unknown who that werewolf or wolfman is or might have been. John was very accepting of his future wife's choices in life and soon were married. The two were very happy together and had good lives and had three children, a boy named James, and two daughters named Jennifer and Michelene_."

Randy smiled. "So, where are your parents now?"

Mike's face got more grim than it already was as she was telling this story. "When my brother Jamie was in college, my sister Jen took responsibility of me. She was to take me to and from kindergarten while she was in middle school. However, one day, when we came home from school, I heard a scream. It sounded like my mother and Jen went to check it out, only to find out it WAS our mother and she was being killed and our father was already killed. I don't remember who, but two mysterious men were sent to our house to kill us and our parents and use our powers for evil."

Randy was taken aback.

"Jen took my hand and we both ran as fast as we could," Mike continued. "We ran, and ran, and suddenly, I couldn't run anymore. I fell down the middle of the sidewalk and blacked out. My memories were wiped, as were Jen's, and no one could find Jamie. Jen and I were adopted and sent to different foster homes, I grew up in Manhattan, New York after that, and Jen was sent to Ontario, Canada."

"Whoa... Canada?"

"Yep."

"So, how do you know this now?"

"After I finished an exchange program when I was twelve, my adoptive parents told me about my sister and her memories came back to her once she saw me," Mike explained. "I don't know why or how it happened, but it was like I triggered something in the past that made her think of me now."

"Whoa... I'm so sorry, I accused you." Randy sounded guilty now.

"It's okay, just don't let it happen again, and if you promise not to tell anyone about me, I promise not to tell anyone you're the Ninja." Mike told him.

"Thanks, Mike," Randy smiled, shaking her hand.

"Anytime, Randy." Mike shook back.

"Wait," Randy's eyes widened. "If you're not working for the Sorcerer, then who is...?"

Suddenly the words from the Nomicon came on the cave walls. Randy took out a stick, struck it and made a torch. He put the light to the wall to read it. "'Appearances aren't everything, everything is not what it seems'..." Randy read aloud again. "What does even mean?"

"Nothing is what it looks to be all the time," Mike told him. "Something may like cute and cuddly like a skunk, but they instead spray you with their tail."

"Good point." Randy told her. "Wait... That must mean..." Randy put it all together now. "That nice new girl Stephanie..."

"SHE'S working for the Sorcerer!" Mike added in.

"Yeah, tomorrow at school, you and I settle this."

"I'll try, you better get going, Randy. If my brother and sister catch you here, you might get in a lot of trouble."

"Probably, I'll see you later, Mike!"

Mike waved Randy off as he left the cave and Mike slowly turned back into a wolf person and would now savagely search for her dinner like the true wolf she was. At least now she and Randy were on good terms.


End file.
